


Pasiphaë's Sons

by Devin Cage (shiny_silver_socks)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Sibling Incest, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minotaurs, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Wet & Messy, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_silver_socks/pseuds/Devin%20Cage
Summary: When a freak autumn storm washes out the bridge, Ebril decides to take the oft-warned against High Pass through the mountains.It turns out, dangers do lurk at the peaks, just not the kind he was expecting.





	Pasiphaë's Sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



> dresca, I hope you enjoy this story! I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you to Prinz and Ruth for helping massage this into shape. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> This fic contains graphic sex between a human and non-human characters, as well as sex between family members; please read responsibly and **heed the tags**. The end notes have a list of the specific sex acts and additional context.

Ebril came to consciousness not in the serene mountain meadow where he’d stopped to rest, but in a dark, damp cave. His head ached, and something sickly sweet lingered on his dry tongue. A solid pair of manacles encircled his wrists, and when he tried to move, the clank of chains informed him they weren’t just for show. Several large, indistinct shapes huddled around a campfire several yards away, throwing elongated and terrifying shadows on the stone walls, and he groaned and let his head loll forward, trying to piece together how he’d gotten here.

He’d been in Faybourne, the last stop on his usual sales circuit, when he’d gotten word a freak autumn rainstorm had washed out the toll bridge over the River Whythe. Faced with a roundabout detour that would take most of two months, or the mountain path that snaked through the dangerous but unimaginatively named High Pass, Ebril had easily chosen the latter. The innkeeper, a thin, waspish woman who’d made no secret she disapproved of his nightly dalliances with most of the male half of the Royal garrison, had warned against taking the Pass; monsters prowled the mountain peaks, she’d said. Ebril had laughed off her concerns, and headed up the mountain.

The first day of travel had been uneventful, even peaceful. Apparently no one else was willing to brave the supposed half-bull half-man mountain monsters, and Ebril made good time climbing the well-kept path. The next morning had dawned clear and cold, and he thought he’d make it through the pass before nightfall. He remembered sitting down in a small clearing to quench his thirst, but then everything went black.

Taking a deep breath, Ebril straightened his spine and shook the chains. “Hello? Who’s out there? If you let me go, I can pay!”

One of the shapes unfolded itself and stood, the top of its head nearly brushing the ceiling of the cavern. In the dim light of the fire, Ebril couldn’t make out details, but it was obviously massive, wider at the shoulders than any orc he’d ever seen and nearly as tall as the half-giant he’d once glimpsed on the road. A pair of wickedly sharp horns jutted out from the sides of its head, and its legs—only two, he thought with a hysterical sort of gratitude—seemed to bend backward at the knee. Loud, sharp footfalls reverberated off the stone walls as the creature made its way toward him.

When it stood only a few feet from him, the creature knelt, lowering its massive horned head toward Ebril. This close, he could see that while the body was mostly humanoid, the head was not. Its dark eyes were widely spaced on either side of an elongated muzzle, and the whole face was covered with a coat of fine dark hair, except its wide pink nose. Below its horns, long, furry ears flicked back and forth.

It seemed that he’s been wrong to dismiss the stories of half-bull half-human monsters.

Ebril clenched his eyes closed and swallowed. “Please don’t hurt me,” he said, his voice small and terrified.

The creature snorted, bathing Ebril’s face in its hot, vaguely sour breath. “We do not look kindly on trespassers,” it said. Though its mouth was not human shaped, the creature didn’t seem to have any trouble forming words, and its voice low and gravelly, but not unpleasant.

“I didn’t know,” he protested, opening his eyes. “The bridge was washed away. I thought it was a shortcut,” he added, feeling hopeful when the creature didn’t immediately cut him off. He took a breath and let himself slide into his salesman persona, the solicitous, cheerful Ebril who could convince a dwarf to buy beard-growth cream. “Listen, let me make it up to you. I only have a few samples of my products right now—I’m on my way home, sold out of most of it—but living this far out of civilization, there’s got to be something you need that I can provide! I’ll even throw in a discount,” he said, smiling winningly. “Ten percent, just for you.”

The creature tilted its head to the side and looked him over. Ebril repressed a shiver as the seconds ticked by, wishing he was wearing ones of his more flamboyant outfits rather than his plain, often-mended traveling clothes. Finally the creature stood, towering over Ebril. Its human-like upper body was heavily muscled, and the fur that covered its head and shoulders faded into a thick mat of dark, curly chest hair. Ebril couldn’t resist following the trail down to its hard, flat stomach, then to its narrow hips and the vee of muscle that disappeared behind a loose loincloth. From his vantage point on the floor, Ebril could see under the short piece of fabric, and he gasped at the sight of the huge flaccid cock and heavy testicles between the creature’s thickly muscled thighs.

It had to be nearly as big around as his own forearm, Ebril thought, his mouth watering for a chance to taste it, as his own cock stirred in his trousers. As he continued to stare, he watched the tip of it rise slightly, and he tore his gaze away to see a familiar lustful expression on the creature’s unfamiliar face. “Perhaps there is something you can do as penance, human,” it said, and reached down to unlock the manacles around his wrists. “You will relieve our loneliness?”

Ebril bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud at the thought of being split open by that spectacular cock. The soldiers in Faybourne had been well-hung, but none of them held a candle to this. “Yes,” he said, his voice slightly strangled. “Yes, with _pleasure_ ,” he breathed.

The creature chuckled, a low rumble that made Ebril shiver in anticipation. “I am called Garraz,” the creature said as he helped Ebril stand. “This is my brother Vator, and that is my brother Surmak,” indicating the two other creatures who sat by the fire, their dark, liquid eyes focused on Ebril.

“My name is Ebril,” he offered.

“Ebril,” the bull-man repeated, his hypermobile lips sounding out the soft syllables of the unfamiliar name. “Come, sit.”

Ebril allowed himself to be led to the hearth. Now that he was closer to the creatures, Ebril could see obvious differences between the three bull-men. Garraz was the largest, and the firelight picked out reddish highlights in the brown fur on his head and the lower part of his legs. What Ebril had first understood to be a reversed knee joint was actually the creature’s ankle, and instead of feet, Garroz had black cloven hooves, much like a bull’s. Vator’s fur was a glossy blue-black, and though he was shorter than Garraz, his shoulders were wider and was far more heavily muscled; where Garraz’s bare skin was similar in shade to Ebril’s own, Vator’s was the same solid black as his fur. Surmak was the smallest—and youngest, Ebril suspected, based on the way he seemed to defer to the others—and his fur was mottled black and white, with a white stripe down the center of his nose. Even his bare skin was piebald, with large splotches of black breaking up the pale pink that covered most of his body.

Garraz lowered himself into a crouch, still balanced on his hooves, and easily removed his loincloth. With his thighs spread wide, Ebril finally got an unobscured view of the bull-man’s naked cock, and it was even larger than he’d thought, rising slowly from a dense nest of hair. Ebril let out a little whimper and dropped to his knees between Garraz’s legs, grabbing for it with both hands. He dove in without any finesse, taking the whole head in his mouth in one quick, eager move. He groaned and pushed further, feeling the fat head bump up against the back of his throat, and swallowed around it, enjoying the rumbling sound of pleasure Garraz made above him.

He was so distracted by sucking Garraz’s cock, Ebril jumped when another large hand landed on his hip. He pulled off and looked to see Vator kneeling behind him, frowning at his trousers. Ebril grinned and gave Garraz’s cock a quick lick before standing and stripping, tossing his tunic, trousers, and smallclothes into a pile.

Before he had a chance to worry about what they might think of his more-than-slight paunch and large, soft ass, Ebril sank back down to his knees and took Garraz’s cock in his mouth. It was fully hard now, and long enough that his mouth and both his hands couldn’t fully cover the shaft. Saliva dripped out of his mouth as he messily mouthed at Garraz’s cock, alternating between sucking what he could fit in his mouth and teasing the sensitive underside with his tongue.

Just as he was getting into a rhythm, one of the other bull-men grabbed his hips and positioned him so his ass was up in the air. Ebril wiggled his hips and arched his back, not above putting on a little show. The creature made a low, rumbling sound and pulled his asscheeks apart, and something hot and wet probed at his hole, too big and flexible to be a finger. Ebril moaned when he realized it was a thick, bovine tongue. He had to pull off of Garraz’s cock to keep from accidentally hurting him as the other bull-man licked from his balls up past his hole, its wet nose and whiskers combining to create an unfamiliar but delightfully erotic sensation. Ebril leaned against one of Garraz’s massive thighs and grabbed his own cock, squeezing around the base hard enough to hurt in a bid to stave off his orgasm.

He had nearly gotten himself under control when the tip of the tongue pressed into his hole, stretching the rim around it, and Ebril came with a shout. The bull-man kept pushing his tongue forward, opening Ebril up and sending waves of pleasure through his body, and he practically collapsed against Garraz, his muscles unable to hold him up any longer. He moaned wordlessly as the other bull-man kept licking at his hole, drenching him with saliva as his cock jerked through the aftershocks.

The tongue disappeared, but Ebril didn’t have time to feel empty; something bigger quickly took its place. He shoved his face into the crease of Garraz’s thigh as the other bull-man’s cock slowly slid into his spit-slick hole, stretching him wider than he’d ever been stretched before. Ebril whimpered and unconsciously tried to move away, only for a pair of massive hands wrapped around his hips to hold him still. “Stay,” the creature said, rocking his hips.

Time didn’t seem to make sense as the hugely thick cock invaded him; it could have been hours or only seconds, Ebril couldn’t tell. Each time it gained another inch of depth, the bull-man would rock back, pulling his cock out before pushing it back in even further. The slick, viscous saliva eased the way somewhat, but Ebril still felt his hole stretch further than it ever had before as the bull-man slowly and patiently sheathed himself inside Ebril’s ass. Even the most well-endowed of the Royal soldiers hadn’t filled him half so well as the bull-man’s cock did, and as the initial sharp pain slowly faded into a dull throb, Ebril began to hear short, jerky sobs, and realized at some point he’d started to cry.

Large fingers carded through his hair, and he lifted his head to see Garraz looking down at him with a warm expression on his bullish face. Ebril gave him a watery smile, and mouthed sloppily at the base of his cock, which had only grown harder since Ebril last paid it any attention. Garraz groaned and grabbed Ebril’s hair with one hand, using the other to feed his cock into Ebril’s open and willing mouth.

With one bull-man’s cock in his ass and another in his mouth, Ebril could do little but allow himself to be used for their pleasure. Each time the creature behind him thrust forward, he swallowed a little bit more of Garraz’s cock; when he withdrew, Ebril pulled back enough to catch his breath, awkwardly stroking the length of the massive cock with the hand he didn’t have planted firmly on Garraz’s thigh. Heavy balls slapped against Ebril’s own, and the wet sounds of skin on skin echoed off the bare stone walls as he bounced between the two creatures, his own spent cock hardening quickly under the onslaught.

Ebril whined around Garraz’s cock when the hands on his hips squeezed and the already powerful thrusts of the bull-man behind grew even stronger. The creature let out a low bellow as he came, forcing even more of Garraz’s cock down Ebril’s abused throat. Ebril could feel the cock in his ass pulse and jerk, filling him with hot come, and he swallowed around the one in his mouth, taking quick, shallow breaths through his nose whenever he could.

After what felt like hours, the bull-man finally pulled out, and Ebril pulled off Garraz’s cock and gasped for air. He felt desperately empty, his hole gaping open and hot bull-come dripping down his already sticky thighs. He pressed a palm to his stomach, groaning as the liquid inside him sloshed around and more gushed out of his ass. He’d never felt so used in his life, and his own dick was hard and straining up toward his navel.

Ebril gathered enough energy to lift his head and see Vator move away from his ass, wetness glistening on his black snout, while Surmak took his place behind Ebril. Surmak lowered his black and white face between Ebril’s cheeks, his thick tongue easily sliding inside Ebril’s loose hole. It was too much, and Ebril scrambled forward until his chest was flush with Garraz’s flat, sweaty stomach. “I can’t,” he pleaded as even more of Vator’s come slide out of his sloppy ass.

Garraz leaned down until his soft, damp nose nudged Ebril’s cheek. “You took my brother so well, human. Surmak has never bred a human before, would you deny him this?”

Ebril shuddered as Surmak’s tongue returned to his ass, soothing his abused hole and cleaning it of the excess come. It felt good, so good, warm and wet and gentle, and Ebril buried his face against the ridges of Garraz’s abs, reaching for his own cock. The musky smell of male and sex filled the cavern, and as Surmak continued licking him, Ebril nodded jerkily. “Fuck me, please, oh gods, I need it.”

He expected Surmack to pull him back onto his hands and knees, but instead the youngest bull-man grabbed him under his thighs, lifting him up and spreading his legs obscenely wide. Still crouched down, Surmack positioned himself so his back leaned against one of the cavern walls, with Ebril’s back flat against his chest, Ebril’s knees hooked around Surmack’s elbows. He lowered Ebril down slowly, Ebril’s wet, gaping hole easily engulfing the bull-man’s cock. Ebril whimpered and threw his head back as the fat head breached him, slamming it into the wall of muscle that held him immobile. It didn’t hurt as much this time, his own muscles already loose from the earlier fucking, but the change in position sent Surmack’s cock so much deeper, rubbing up against his prostate each time the bull-man moved.

Ebril opened his eyes to see Vator and Garraz watching him with open lust in their gazes. Vator’s cock was already hardening again, the black skin shiny and slick, and Garraz had one fist around the base of his own, slowly stroking it in time to Surmack’s lazy upward thrusts. “Good, human,” Garraz said, his voice low and rough. “My brother is going to breed you, and then it will be my turn to fill you with seed. You will look so beautiful with your stomach rounded and heavy, so big you won’t be able to see your own cock.”

Ebril whimpered and put a hand on his stomach, where he could feel Surmack’s cock moving, each thrust rubbing it against the wall of his abdomen. “Yes,” Garraz continued, breath growing ragged as he kept jerking himself off. “Maybe we will plug your greedy little cunt, keep you nice and full of our come while we use your mouth.”

Ebril let out a wordless yell as the image of sucking on those massive bullcocks while plugged up and stuffed full sent him over the edge, his orgasm exploding out of him. Surmack seemed to take this as a sign, and bounced Ebril more vigorously on his cock, going so deep Ebril swore he could taste the head in the back of his throat. Surmack came with a loud roar, his cock swelling and pumping Ebril’s ass full of hot come as tears slid openly down Ebril’s face. His own cock twitched as Surmack stimulated his prostate, and another spurt of come splashed onto the stone floor, adding to the mess already there.

Before he had time to recover, Garraz had lifted Ebril off Surmack’s cock and tossed him onto his back on a pile of soft furs near the fire pit. He bent Ebril nearly in half and shoved the entire length of his cock into Ebril’s ass with one powerful thrust. Ebril screamed in mingled pain and pleasure, his oversensitive cock trying valiantly to harden again where it was pinned between his own swollen stomach and Garraz’s hard abs as Garraz pounded into him hard and fast.

Garraz didn’t last as long as his brothers had, and within minutes, he was bellowing out his pleasure, his cock pumping even more come into Ebril’s stretched and over-used hole. Ebril sobbed openly as a half-hearted orgasm jerked through him, his body overwhelmed with sensation as Garraz’s cock rubbed against his prostate. He slumped back against the furs, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

When he opened his eyes again, Garraz’s thrusts had slowed to a gentle rocking, his cock still buried deep in Ebril’s ass. Ebril looked over to the side, where Vator had Surmack on his hands and knees, fucking his brother’s ass as skillfully as he had Ebril’s not long before. Surmack’s black and white cock was hard again, slapping against his stomach with each of his brother’s thrusts; as Ebril watched, Vator threw his head back and let out an ear-splitting bellow, pulling out and painting Surmack’s back with his come. Surmack propped himself up on one arm and reached for his own cock, yanking on it hard until his come spattered on the floor below him.

Ebril whimpered and looked up to see Garraz staring down at him again. He managed a wan smile, and Garraz leaned in to rub his soft muzzle against Ebril’s face. “You are a good little heifer, Ebril,” he said, rolling his hips again as his cock slowly softened inside Ebril and more come seeped out. “If you would like to use our path in the future, you are welcome to. But,” he added, licking Ebril’s neck with that massive, bovine tongue, “you will have to visit us each time, for permission.”

Ebril nodded eagerly. “I think I’ll have to use it a lot,” he said, voice scratchy. “Salesmen do a lot of traveling, you know.”

Garraz chuckled. “We will look forward to your visits with anticipation.”

Surmack lay down next to them and curled up next to Ebril, mouthing absently at the curve of his shoulder. Garraz’s cock finally softened enough to slide out of Ebril’s loose hole, and he rolled to the other side, wrapping his muscular arms around both Ebril and Surmack. “Come, brother,” he murmured, his words vibrating through Ebril’s chest where it was pressed tightly agains his own. “Lay with us and our heifer.”

After a long moment, Ebril heard hooves clicking against the stone floor, and Vator lay down behind Surmack, nudging him even closer to Ebril. Bracketed on all sides by hot, muscular man, Ebril felt his chest swell with pleasure, and he nestled even closer, letting his eyes fall shut in contentment. This had been quite a profitable trip, he thought, in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> A human man is kidnapped by three minotaurs, who request a forfeit for his trespassing. The human character enthusiastically agrees to have sex with the minotaurs, and is fucked by all three in quick succession. At one point he is overwhelmed and asks for it to stop, but he is convinced to continue. Near the end, two of the minotaurs, who have introduced themselves as "brothers," have sex with one another while the human character and the third "brother" watch.


End file.
